Armageddon's Wake
by Flightless Falcon
Summary: A Blood Moon Sequel. Bella is ready to begin her new life as a vampire with Edward. But she has little time to enjoy it, when she is faced with the cold hard reality. The D'Amico Coven, a coven that rivals the volturi, are ready to fight. Time has run out
1. New Developments

_**Author's Note: **_**Hi everyone! It's great to be back. It's been a long time since I've written anything more than a one shot. I'm really looking forward to writing for this. To all my orignial readers. Thank you so much for all your kind reviews. To all my new readers I hope you will read the first fanfic in this series. It's title Blood Moon. The link to it is on my profile page under Stories. Oh and for those of you who asked about my trip to Austrailia/New Zealand. It was great. I went in July, which is when I finished Blood Moon, and I stayed in Sydney. We stayed for about a week before going to Auckland Austraila, and than (and I probably will butcher this, so I'm sorry!) Rotoroua. It was beautiful. I wish I could have stayed there longer! Maybe someday I'll go back. But for now it's only a mere dream. **

**Now without further stalling, you guys voted and all of the votes were a yes, so I bring you now, Armageddon's Wake.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for the D'Amico coven lol. But all the others characters and the setting and all that is Twilight belongs to the genius Stephenie Meyer.  
**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Hell could never be as bad as the pain I had experienced for the past three days. Whether it had been only 3 days or not was something that was still open for debate. It had felt like an entire eternity. But finally the pain was over. It could have been evening or morning and I wouldn't know at this point, the pain had stopped. It was the most amazing feeling and that was all that mattered. It was as if someone had finally noticed that I was burning and had thrown me into an ice water bath. As I refocused myself, I realized this wasn't the truth at all. My transformation was complete. I was a whole knew person. The things I could hear, and smell were absolutely astonishing. Someone's hands ran across my arms, it was an unfamiliar touch. But just the same it was complete phenomenal. It sent sparks down my spine. My eyes opened at once, as my curiosity to find out who the person behind the touch was became unbearable. I was not disappointed. My eyes locked on Edward' beautiful golden ones. They were filled with worry, and above them his brow was furrowed. I knew at once he was waiting for me to speak.

"Edward, stop worrying I'm fine." That was interesting. My voice was so foreign to me now. It took on a whole new quality. Is this what I had sounded like to Edward's vampire ears?

"Bella…" He whispered. His whole body seemed to relax at once. He took me into his arms and held me close. "Are you alright?" His voice was soft and gentle, even in his worry. I loved it, and I loved him. This was right. All the pain in the world was worth this moment.

My answer was confident and sincere. "I'm even better than that." Another new feeling suddenly became aware. It was very unwelcome. My throat burned, not as intensely as the fires that had consumed me only moments ago, but still it was enough to irritate the heck out of me.

Edward must have seen the irritation flash in my eyes. He chuckled and cupped my face in his hands. "Thirsty, love?"

"Yes."

"Let's get your first hunt underway than. This will be interesting." His eyes were full of teasing as he pulled me to my feet. I could have easily gotten up, but he wanted to do it.

"Wait…" There was something missing. Where were the others? Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie, were nowhere in sight. I couldn't even hear them, and I could hear everything. Including the feeding doe, which were miles away. They weren't home. They weren't anywhere near the house. "Where are the others?"

Edward's eyes went from their happy warmth, to something dark and scary. He must have realized, because he quickly composed his face into an emotionless mask. "They didn't want to leave you. They all had been looking forward to being here when you finished your change, but they had _business_ to tend to."

Something was wrong, very wrong. "Edward, what happened?" My gentle voice was now laced with demand. The burn in my throat could go on for hours, even days, but I wouldn't leave this room until I knew what happened to my family.

"Bella, please. Let's just go hunting."

"No. Not until you tell me what's going on."

He shook his head. He didn't want to tell me now. I could see it in his eyes, but he knew he had to. "I'll tell you after you've had your fill of blood. Please don't make me do it now. It'll be easier for both of us this way."

"Fine." This was serious but I knew what he was saying was true. "Quickly."

He nodded stiffly and took my hand before he ran off with me through the house. We were in the yard in a mere second. It was amazing how quickly we could run. But as quick as we were running, nothing was blurred. I could see every detail and I had a new appreciation for this life. But I didn't dwell on any of this. There was still a matter of what was going on now.

When we came to a stop, I recognized the area at once. We were in our meadow. Edward, whom up until now had been silent turned to me and gave me a weak grin. It was enough to melt my heart. When all I heard from my body was silence I froze. Where was my heartbeat? But I quickly remembered that it was one of the things that I had lost.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked as he suppressed a laugh. Could he finally read my mind?

"Can you read my mind now?" I blurted out in embarrassment.

He shook his head in response. "But I've become a professional at reading your expressions. I don't need your mind anymore, love." Thankfully my ability to blush was also gone.

"Let's hunt." He heard the annoyance in my voice. That much was apparent when he smirked.

"All right." He turned to face the west. "Bella, do you smell that?"

I focused my thoughts. I heard rapid heartbeats, and I smelled something warm, but it was only vaguely appealing. "Yeah. What is it?"

"A mountain lion. He's young and perfect for you."

I tossed him a look. How dare he try to make this easy for me? I was much stronger than he was right now. Nothing could harm me. He grinned in response. "Well, aren't you going to go get him? Just follow your instincts. I'm right behind you."

At once I broke into a run. I felt myself shift into hunting mode. The mountain lion was in sight within a mere second. When he saw me, he let rip a feral scream. It would have been enough to make a human cringe into a corner. I was no human. I was the top predator now. His screams cut into a gurgle as my teeth sliced into his neck, and tore his jugular open. The blood gushed into my mouth to the rhythm of his quickening pulse. The blood should not have been anywhere near satisfying. But strangely enough I enjoyed every last drop. I couldn't understand why Edward and the others didn't care for this blood. It was delicious.

When he was drained, I tossed him aside. Edward was there at once. He lifted a large boulder and kicked the mountain lion's empty corpse into the small pit that the boulder had created, before he placed the boulder back where it belonged. Once he had finished the clean up, he walked towards me. He was beaming with pride. "That was very good, Bella. You should be proud." He ran his fingers along my pale blue cashmere sweater, and than to my excitement, my jean covered thighs. "Not a drop of blood on you." His voice grew husky as he leaned forward to kiss me. I kissed him back willingly.

It took me a moment before I realized what he was trying to do. He was attempting to get me to forget about what he was supposed to tell me. With supreme willpower that I did not know I could possess, I pulled away from his kiss. Immediately I wanted to go back to his lips, and his touches but I knew there were more important things. "Where are the others? What happened to them, while I was…changing…?"

Edward sighed. He didn't look me directly in the eyes. "Our family is fine, Bella." He announced and relief immediately consumed me.

"But?"

"The same cannot be said for many others, that we know." His voice was weak and torn up. He looked at me once again. His eyes were dark with hate and fury. "The D'Amico Coven knows what we are preparing to do. They've wasted no time in sending out warnings." I gasped, but he didn't let me interject. He kept going. I knew what he was going to say would upset me. He studied my expression and took my hand. Mike, Jessica, Ben, Angela, and Eric were found in the woods last night. They are all still alive. But they are so badly injured; the chance that any of them may survive is slim. That's where Carlisle is now. He's trying to save them." He was angry now. "Mike Newton's injuries are so horrendous, they had to identify him through dental records to ensure that it was in fact him. He lost a lot of blood. But he was not bitten, none of them were. Whoever did this, had a great deal of self-control. This attack was premeditated. The intention was not to kill them. Those children were meant to be found in that condition. The humans are attributing this to a mountain lion or a bear, but the smell of vampire is everywhere in that area. We know now that there were at least two involved."

"No!" I gasped. This time I wouldn't let him stop me. " Why would they go after them?" Mike, Jessica, Angela, and Ben were nothing but human. How could attacking them serve any purpose? The anger I felt was uncontrollable. Deep inside me new feelings of hate began to form. The D'Amico Coven had to be stopped immediately.

He was quiet as he tried to come up with an answer. But when he couldn't he shook his head. "I've been wondering the same thing. Carlisle's best guess is that they were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. They would have taken any humans they came across, as long as we got the message. They think that they won't be stopped." He brought his fist to a tree, shattering it immediately. "But we will stop them!" His eyes burned with a new fire, and his expression contorted with fury. "I promise you. We will destroy them!"

His intense anger surprised me. I wanted them dead too, but he never really cared this much about any of my human friends. "Who else, Edward?" I asked quietly. There had to have been other casualties. Friends that were close to the family. There was a very strong part of me that didn't want to know. But I had to know.

"Washington wasn't the only state they visited. They were in Alaska as well. Tanya and Irina are dead. Carmen, Eleazar, and Kate had been hunting at the time, otherwise they too would have been destroyed, by those monsters."

My heart sank, and the rage over took me. For a moment I wondered why it was this intense. Yes, they were family. Everyone I knew was family to me. But this rage was strange, it seemed to be swallowing me whole, and constricting me at the same time. Suddenly, I felt as if couldn't breathe and even though I didn't need it, it was still troubling. I fell to my knees. All of a sudden I was shrouded in darkness. The trees, the floor, the sky, Edward, and everything else were suddenly gone from view. I screamed out Edward's name, and I got no reply. The anger was immediately replaced by fear. Once I had begun to think that I would never see again, a dinosaur skeleton appeared in front of me. I recognized it as the one I had seen at some museum in Los Angeles, when I had gone to California with Charlie. It was a Velociraptor, one of my favorite dinosaurs. But this skeleton was different. It began to change. It was growing internal organs, a network of veins, muscle tissue began to form, and almost instantly scaly skin tissue covered it all up. The whole process took a mere half a second, and I found myself stariing into the amber eyes of the Velociraptor.

For a moment, I forgot who I was and I tried to run. But it was no use. I was stuck it was as if my feet were covered in glue, or I was stuck in a tar pit. But I didn't have time to figure out how to escape because the Velociraptor unexpectedly charged at me.

Was this some kind of nightmare? Was this the work of the D'Amico Coven? Were they dismembering and burning Edward as I stood in the darkness, being assaulted by a phantom raptor. My fear was replaced again by anger, which seemed to only increase the raptors speed. He collided with me in an instant, and suddenly there was light. I could see again. I whipped around to find Edward, but something was different. My body did not feel right, my feet and backside especially. Before I could figure things out, I found Edward. He stood there still as statue. His eyes were no longer angry. He was both shocked and alarmed. His mouth hung open awkwardly. I would have laughed if I wasn't so scared. What was wrong with me that made him look at me that way? I tried to ask, but all that came out of me, were a series of clicks, snorts and growls. What the hell was going on?

I looked down at my feet, and what I saw petrified me. My feet were longer, covered in dark brown scaly skin, and a large hooked claw took over each middle toe, the remaining toes were clawed but those claws weren't nearly as long. The Velociraptor came back into my mind. Was there more to that apparent hallucination? No. No way. I ran to the river. I looked back over my shoulder only for a moment to see the long tail. This only caused me to run faster. I had a tail! What had I become?

I came to stop at the river's edge and stared at my reflection. I had transformed into a dinosaur. I was in deep trouble.

* * *

**Author Note: I know I went WAY off the chart different, but I hope you all can keep an open mind. I promise you this is all crucial to the plot. You'll see in the end if you can just hang on. As always please review! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Fear

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga and it's characters are the property of, the brilliant, Stephenie Meyer.**

**Hi All, I don't expect you all to read this again after such a long absence; but I am terribly sorry for not updating in so long. I've had a lot happen since my last update. I had to contend with school, family issues, and over the summer I had jaw surgery that knocked me out of normalcy for six weeks. It really did suck. But it's times like these that make me greatful for great relatives and friends. In any case I've also learned time management. So I'm making you this promise. I will update once a week. And if I know that I can't, you will be warned. Even if I have to create a separate chapter to alert you. For those of you who will be continuing on with this story you have my utmost gratitude. Now without further delay I have you the next installment.....**

What was wrong with me? Why did I look like this? I was supposed to be a vampire not…a dinosaur. I couldn't believe it. No I refused to believe it. Something had happened during my transformation. _Edward. Where is he?_ I whipped around with every intention of going back to him. In my quick movement, I ended up nearly slamming him with my bulky tail. He jumped aside in one swift, yet graceful movement.

"Bella?" He whispered with an unusual amount of calm. Edward wasn't this calm in situations like this. Either he was hiding something or he knew that I was okay. I hoped for the latter. "Listen to me. Stop panicking and listen. I think we've found your special gift." The calm that he had obviously carefully crafted, gave way to an edge of hysteria. I knew it; there _was_ something seriously wrong.

"Bella, breathe please. I need you to focus. I want you to focus on who you _really _are." He must have read the uncertainty in my face because he smiled weakly and quickly added, "trust me, Love."

I stopped right then and there and did just what he asked me to do. My eyes slipped shut again and I was bathed in the thick darkness just as I had been earlier. I was glued in place and the worry set in again. Just as before, it wasn't long until I wasn't alone. Bones, veins, muscle tissue, organs and skin began to appear in front of me, once again, but this time they didn't form a raptor; they formed myself. I stared at the mirror image for a moment before myself…my clone…my mirror image…whatever you'd call it, was headed towards me. We collided and I was thrust out of the darkness and back into my proper world. I looked around uncomfortably until my eyes came to rest on Edward's. He seemed pleased, but there was still something in his eyes that was enough to cause me become anxious.

I looked down at myself. I was back to being human. But I was bare. If I could have blushed, I would have at this point. Edward must have sensed this because he quickly removed his shirt and coat to cover my nudity, but it only went down as far as mid thigh.

"Are you alright?" He murmured in my ear.

I shook off his question because I couldn't answer it yet. At least, not until I knew what was going on with me. "You said we've…found my special ability?" I questioned.

"Yes. Now you see why it isn't a good idea to spend so much time with werewolves? You become more and more like them every day." There was a teasing edge in voice. But somewhere buried in his voice, there was also that speck of unmaskable concern; maybe even a hint of that panic I had detected earlier.

"You and I both know that this has nothing to do with werewolves. What's going on, Edward?" I hissed.

He sobered at once, and his expression betrayed everything he had been, up to this point, trying to hide from me. "You are both wrong and right. What you have is similar to werewolves in that you can phase out of your true form into something else…but it isn't just one singular creature like a wolf. You have a full range of what you can phase into. It's only been seen twice in the vampire world." He didn't go on, but there was more to it. I could feel it.

"Edward, I know you're holding back from me. Please don't do that."

He was hesitant, but he sighed. "The two before you belonged to two different covens. The D'Amico coven and the….Volturi." I tensed at the tenor his voice had taken. What he was about to reveal next was going to be terrible. "When the D'Amico coven and the Volturi had their first supremacy battle …the two covens sent their two prized fighters—Adelina from the D'Amico coven and Karl from the Volturi—to face off against one another. Knowing that the battle between the two powerful vampires could very well destroy their precious city, the Volturi sent Karl to meet Adelina in a clearing not far from Pompeii. The witnesses of the fight from the Volturi side claimed that the two transformed into leviathans as soon as they laid eyes upon each other. We know the creature now as, Tyrannosaurus Rex. The battle grew so intense that the city of Pompeii was rocked by several earthquakes; which, in turn led to the eruption Mount Vesuvius nearly an hour after the fight began. No one can say how it happened exactly, witnesses for both sides have different stories, but the end result is that Karl met his doom that day, and Adelina was victorious. Thankfully, the D'Amico Coven had no way of getting this information. More than half of their coven's forces had been thorough stamped out by the relentless Volturi guard. Fearing that Adelina, their only true hope for survival had lost the fight; the D'Amico's salvaged what they could of their troops and retreated from Volterra. Thus giving birth to St. Marcus's Festival.

Edward fell silent again. His fists were balled tightly at his sides. "Bella, no matter what the Volturi tell you, you are not going to take part in this fight. If the D'Amico coven truly plan on a rematch….we'll fight, but you are going to stay here, in Forks."

But even he could see the flaw in his plan. The prized Volturi fighters had fought separately from the war itself. This fight was going to be waged whether I showed up in Volterra or not. The D'Amico's knew I was here in Forks. They would send Adelina here for me, and even if I ran I was sure Adelina would tear up the globe searching for me.

"We won't tell them what you are." Edward added when he found his solution.

"Aro can read you like an open book." I reminded him. "All he has to do is touch you. I don't care what happens. I want to fight. "You heard what Carlisle said. The D'Amico are vicious. If they take over…we are in the deepest of messes." I took a deep breath as I made another startling realization. "The D'Amico are obviously already here in the States…look what they to Mike, Angela, Jessica, Ben, Eric, Irina, and Tanya…What if they somehow already know that I'm just like their Adelina and they are trying to provoke me? What if Adelina stayed here in Forks to wait for my reaction." I was panicking now. I could only imagine what was going on in Edward's head. I didn't need to know. Everything he was feeling played out visibly on his face. The fear, the torment, and worst of, the sudden devastated acceptance that replaced it all; another shockwave went through me. I quivered momentarily under his frightening expression.

Edward was about to speak, but instead he snarled irritably. "Alice is coming with some clothing for you. Carlisle wants to see me back at the house. I'll meet you there." He turned on his heel and was gone before I could agree.

In a mere moment, Alice took his place. Her expression was chapfallen as she handed me the clothing. For once it was something I would normally wear. "Aro already knows." She murmured quietly. "Get dressed. We're going to discuss everything as soon as you get back into the house. Carlisle is on your side. The only way to prevent the death of millions of innocents is to take on the D'Amico coven as the Volturi have requested…which means, you are going to fight that lunatic.

The way she said it, sent chills down my spine. It was such an awkward feeling for someone who was already freezing cold. "I never said I wasn't okay with fighting against the D'Amico coven. It's Edward who has the problem."

Alice nodded and closed her eyes for a moment. "I know. But you need to know that you don't have free rein over this, entirely. Carlisle has agreed; but you are going to be fighting under the conditions that Edward and Carlisle are mapping out at this very moment."

Alice's tone was full of authority and I knew I would have no choice but to agree to whatever conditions I was handed. "Fine. As long as I get to do my part."

"You will."

Her assurance lightened her grave tone, but I could still sense the worry there. "I'll be careful." I whispered.

"You'd better." She warned.

I quickly dressed, and when I was decent enough to be at the house we started on our way. Our short journey was a silent one. Alice was buried in her thoughts, and I was in too much shock to speak. But as always with the Cullens the silence wasn't a long one.

As soon as we came within 100 yards of the house, Emmett came barreling toward me. He grabbed me in a bear hug. I grunted under his strength. His laughter vibrated through me. "Bella, you have to let me fight you!" He insisted with the eagerness of a playful puppy.

I wriggled my way from his arms and shook my head. "The only one I'm fighting is that D'Amico monstrosity."

"You can practice on me…in your Velocirator form…or as a T-Rex…no…no a saber tooth…Oh who cares…surprise me!" He bubbled out excitedly.

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Isabella."

"Don't call me that."

"Isabella Marie Cullen."

"EMMETT! STOP!"

He was all grins now. He knew his victory was in sight. "Gosh, I didn't know you had to act like those butt sniffers, too."

Before I knew it, I phased. It was getting easier, no darkness, no colliding. It had only taken a split second. This time I phased into a Siberian Tiger. I was livid over the fact that Emmett had gotten me to do it.

"Not exactly what I had in mind, but I'll take it!"

He crouched down low just as I took to the air. All this in a split second. My eyes were locked on his throat as I prepared to take him down. That was not going to happen, before I could hit my mark, Edward knocked Emmett out of the way. I narrowly missed hitting him as I veered into the trees. To my surprise I landed on my feet. Two trees, however, were lost. I didn't have a second to think about it before Edward was there.

I was sure he'd be upset, but when I met his eyes they were warm and almost teasing albeit there was still traces of agony. "I'm sorry to break up your fun. But I really don't think Esme would appreciate the two of you tearing up the yard." He was teasing, but his tone was all wrong. It was heavy and tense. I huffed and phased back. Edward quickly helped me get dressed. His hands brushing along my skin was just too much to handle. He seemed to agree, because he too seemed to be struggling for control at this very moment.

"You'll get your chance to fight with Emmett tomorrow…as well as Jasper. They'll be training you…" His words fell into a whisper.

"Really? Hell yeah! It's on. Bella I'm going to make you Adelina's worst nightmare. I promise you that. When I'm through with you there won't be a vampire in existence who will want to mess with you…" Emmett babbled on. I stopped paying attention to look at Edward.

I knew he was having a hard time accepting that I was going to have to fight. He took my face in his hands and suddenly our lips were locked in the most passionate kiss I had ever experienced from Edward. But of course, this was a new time. Edward didn't have to be careful anymore.

As our bodies meshed together I had my proof that Edward's mind had traveled to wear mine had been before all the bad news had been dropped onto my shoulders. With extreme reluctance I pulled away. He made a small noise of protest as he dropped his hands from my face so that he could wrap his arms tightly around my waist. I smiled weakly. I was almost breathless. "Let's go inside." I murmured as I pressed my lips to his again. I knew there was a lot to discuss now, but Edward and I needed this. There was too much uncertainty in our future, and who knew when we would next have a chance to be alone.

Edward seemed to agree as he lifted me into his arms and carried me into the house. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched with mild amusement as the rest of the Cullens made their hasty exit. Perfect. The night would be ours alone. We'd be able to forget our problems and we'd be able to focus on each other.

**Well I really do hope that you've enjoyed this chapter. I'd like to take the to mention that if any of you are interested. I'm going to be writing another Twilight fic along with this one. The second one (which still remains unnamed) is an AU fic. The Cullens are still vampires, and Bella is still human but there's a bit of a twist that will rock the town of forks forever. For those of you who watch the show "Supernatural" it has that kind of a feel to it, though Sam, Dean, Castiel and all of those types won't be making an appearance in this one. The fic is based off of several plots that another author on this site known as Justkristen and I came up with. The first chapter has already been written, but it still needs to be heavily edited...it's a long one....and so I'll have that up sometime between Thursday or Friday...but no later than Friday. **

**Well, once again thank you for reading. I know I don't deserve it but please review! I don't mind bad ones, they help me to improve. Feel free to yell at me too, if you want, for my long absence. I definitely deserve that! **


End file.
